pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Fish
The Fish (also known as Blue Fish) is a fish that first appeared in 'Ep 12: Something's Fishy'. It has a dorsal fin, pectoral fins and a caudal fin. It has blue eyes. It is also coloured blue. The fish only appears when the fish icon is toggled on. When toggled on, a fishing rod will appear. If a Pygmy walks past it, it might use the fishing rod. When it is used, a fish's shadow will move across the surface of the ocean. If it moves under the fishing rod's float, the fish will bite the hook, the Pygmy will catch it and it will be flung onto the island. A Pygmy can then pick it up and eat it alive. On Rock Island, the fish can be cooked over the fire and can be eaten as a cooked fish. Hold it over the fire too long and it will become a burnt fish, which a Pygmy will choke on if eaten, causing it to fall into the water. The fish can also be cooked in the igloo on Ice Island, by dropping it in the igloo, followed by a Pygmy, who will then cook and eat it. Also, the fish can be dropped in the ice hole on Ice Island, however, this does nothing. Also, the fish can be picked up, where it can be dropped back into the water, or can be used to slap the Pygmies. It is also affected by gravity (just like the Pygmies) and can be picked up by the hurricane. Another thing is that the dodo bird will pick up the fish. Hilariously, if a Pygmy is holding the fish, the dodo bird will pick up the Pygmy instead, causing the Pygmy to drop the fish and be carried away. Alternate Fish Forms *Cooked Fish - Hold a fish over the fire on Rock Island or drop a fish and a Pygmy in the igloo on Ice Island. *Burnt Fish - Hold a cooked fish over the fire on Rock Island. *Skeleton Fish - Alternate skin (Halloween Skin Pack). *Gummy Fish - Alternate skin (Holiday Skin Pack). Trivia *Oddly, the fish is not available on Graveyard Island. However, it can be taken there by changing to Graveyard Island from any other island while having the fish on the island. *In the underwater area, a school of fish can be seen in the background, it could be a school of the same fish, but this can't be confirmed as the school of fish are in shadow as they are too distant. *The fish can be dropped in the ice hole on Ice Island, however this does nothing, despite the fact that it is one of only two items that can be dropped in the ice hole, the other being Burned Pygmys. *The fish is the first animal in Pocket God that doesn't harm the Pygmies. *The fish is the first edible animal in Pocket God. **The fish is the only edible animal that is safe to eat alive. Category:Food Category:Wildlife